narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anko Mitarashi
|Zdjęcie=Anko.png;Część I-II Anko epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=みたらしアンコ |Rōmaji=Mitarashi Anko |Polski=Ewa Kania |Japoński=Takako Honda |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=24 Października |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=24 |Wiek część 2=28 |Wzrost część 1=167 cm |Waga część 1=45,8 kg |Ranga część 1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |Zajęcie=Nadzorująca przebieg egzaminu na Chūnina, Nauczycielka w Akademii |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Yin~~Tylko Anime |Rejestracja Ninja=011226 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=10 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Orochimaru, Drużyna Pojmania Kaimy~~Tylko Anime, Grupa Infiltracji i Rekonesansu |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=44 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=21 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ninja Council |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest tokubetsu jōninem, która uczy w Akademii w Konohagakure. Przeszłość thumb|left|Anko z Orochimaru. W czasach bycia geninem, Anko należała do drużyny pod przewodnictwem Orochimaru. Ich drużyna brała udział w egzaminach na chūnina; w trakcie drugiej rundy, skonfrontowali się z drużyną składającą się z Hayate Gekkō, Ibiki Morino i Tokary. Orochimaru zainteresował się talentem Anko, ucząc ją wielu swoich znanych technik, a w anime również tego, co wiedział na temat nieśmiertelności. Ostatecznie, Orochimaru użył Anko jako obiektu testowego dla swojej Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba. Z pośród dziesięciu obiektów testowych, Anko jako jedyna przeżyła. W anime, Anko zrezygnowała ze śledzenia swojego nauczyciela po otrzymaniu przeklętej pieczęci. Będąc niechętnym do zabicia jej, ze względu na jej wartość jako obiekt badawczy, Orochimaru zmienił wspomnienia Anko tak, aby uwierzyła, że została porzucona, ponieważ nie posiadała idealnego parcia, które było potrzebne do wypełnienia przeklętej pieczęci. Od tamtego momentu żywi głęboką urazę względem Orochimaru za jego czyny, wierząc, że jako jego była uczennica, jej obowiązkiem jest powstrzymanie jego kryminalnych wyczynów. Osobowość Anko jest bardzo podobna z charakteru do Naruto Uzumakiego, gdyż oboje są głośni, dumni i skłonni do wykonywania czynności bez ich dokładnego przemyślenia. Naruto sam w sobie jest poniekąd nerwowy w jej towarzystwie, gdyż kiedy jej dokuczył w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania, jej natychmiastową odpowiedzią było rzucenie w niego kunai i zlizanie krwi z jego rany. Pomimo dziwacznych cech swojej osobowości, Anko posiada silne zaangażowanie względem swojej wioski i misji, często wybierając samodzielne stawienie czoła przeciwnikom, aby kupić czas swoim sojusznikom na ucieczkę lub posiłkom na przybycie. To w szczególności ma związek z Orochimaru: choć podziwiała go, gdy była dzieckiem i chciała być taka jak on kiedy będzie starsza, obecnie uważa, że jej obowiązkiem jest używanie tych samych technik, których jej nauczył, aby wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Trzeci Hokage upierał się, aby Anko nie obwiniała się za wszystko, co robi Orochimaru. Wygląd Anko jest dość wysoką kobietą, która niegdyś posiadała szczupłą budowę ciała. Posiada jasnobrązowe oczy bez źrenic, a jej włosy - w kolorze czarnym z niebieskim połyskiem w mandze i fioletowe w anime - są stylizowane w krótki, spiczasty kucyk. Zazwyczaj nosi siatkowany pancerz na swoim ciele, który pokrywa jej ciało od szyi, aż do kolan. Na to nosi garbowany płaszcz z fioletowym obszyciem i kieszeniami po obu stronach, ciemnopomarańczową mini spódniczkę, granatowy pasek i jasnoszare nagolenniki. Dodatkowo, nosi standardowy ochraniacz na głowę i mały wisiorek, który przypomina kieł węża oraz zegarek na nadgarstku. Jako dziecko, Anko nosiła siatkowaną koszulkę bez rękawów, siatkowane opaski na ręce, sięgające do jej łokci, ciemne szorty i buty sięgające do kolan. Później, w czasach bycia uczennicą Orochimaru w anime, nosiła brązowo-czerwoną koszulkę z bransoletkami, białe szorty i siatkowane legginsy. Kilkanaście lat po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Anko znacząco przytyła i zaczęła nosić czerwoną szminkę na ustach. Jej siatkowane body zostało zastąpione pomarańczową sukienką i białym płaszczem podobnym do peleryny. Umiejętności Jako tokubetsu jōnin, Anko jest wysoce doświadczoną kunoichi. Nawet w dzieciństwie, jej talent przyciągnął uwagę Orochimaru, który uznał ją za swoją uczennicę. Dekadę po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, jest uważana za legendarną kunoichi. Ninjutsu Pod skrzydłami Orochimaru, nauczyła się wielu jego technik, takich jak przywoływanie węży oraz kinjutsu, między innymi Sōjasōsai no Jutsu. W anime, zostało ujawnione, że dzięki niemu posiada odporność na wszelkie trucizny. Była również jego pierwszym, ocalałym obiektem testowym jego Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba, która objawia się pod postacią ze wzoru z trzech tomoe z tyłu jej szyi. Choć czasami się uaktywnia, aby usiłować zachęcić ją do użytku, Anko broni się od jej używania. Pieczęć została ostatecznie usunięta z jej ciała w trakcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Inne Zdolności Anko posiada godną uwagi pamięć i celność, będąc w stanie zrobić perfekcyjnie symbol Konohy z patyczków po dango bez patrzenia. Posiada znakomite zdolności tropicielskie, zostając przydzielona do drużyny odpowiedzialnej za znalezienie Kabuto Yakushiego. W anime, potrafi kontrolować żywioł Ognia, aby wykonać technikę Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu oraz Yin, aby rzucić genjutsu na swoich przeciwników w celu pozostawienia ich w stanie konfuzji. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|left|180px|Anko zastrasza Naruto podczas drugiego etapu Egzaminu na Chūnina Anko była egzaminatorem podczas drugiej części Egzaminu na Chūnina, co zostało ogłoszone podczas przemowy Ibikiego Morino, po jej dość głośnym wejściu, denerwując go zbyt wczesnym przybyciem. Podczas drugiej części egzaminu, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki i Mozuku zawiadomili ją o znalezieniu ciał trzech zmarłych ninja z Kusagakure. Anko spostrzegła, że ich twarze zostały skradzione, po tym jak przypomniała sobie technikę kradnącą twarze. Zażądała identyfikatorów zmarłych Kusa-ninów. Po obejrzeniu identyfikatorów, Anko zdała sobie sprawę, że ninja z Kusagakure, którego spotkała wcześniej, był w rzeczywistości Orochimaru. Później, przybyła na konfrontację z Orochimaru, gdzie zostało odkryte, że był on kiedyś jej senseiem. thumb|right|180px|Anko spotyka Orochimaru w Lesie Śmierci Podczas ich walki w Lesie Śmierci, Orochimaru był w stanie przebudzić Przeklętą Pieczęć, obezwładniając ją bólem, kończąc walkę. Później, popędziła do Trzeciego Hokage i została znaleziona przez ANBU. Podczas eliminacji, Anko zdecydowanie domagała się wydalenia Sasuke Uchihy z egzaminów, w celu utrzymania Przeklętej Pieczęci pod kontrolą. Jednak jej propozycja została odrzucona. Czując się winną, z powodu iż nie była w stanie zabić Orochimaru, mówi o swojej potyczce Trzeciemu Hokage, jednak ten zapewnia, że to nie jej wina, że Orochimaru uciekł. W anime, Anko chwilowo pojawia się w swojej ulubionej restauracji, gdzie Naruto pyta ją o spadek Czwartego Hokage, jednak szybko ją złości, gdy zjada jej pierożki bez pozwolenia, a ta goni go rzucając patyczkami od pierożków jak senbonami. Pogrążenie Konohy Podczas Inwazji na Konohę, Anko pomagała mieszkańcom udać się w bezpieczne miejsca. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwanie Tsunade W anime Anko, razem z większością mieszkańców, oglądała Tsunade, podczas gdy obiecywała należycie wypełniać swoje obowiązki jako Hokage. Misja Usunięcia Rodziny Kurosuki Misja Złapania Kaimy thumb|left|180px|Anko wyruszająca na misję do Kraju Morza Anko wyruszyła na misję wraz z Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumakim i Ino Yamanaką. Zadanie to powierzyła jej Tsunade w nadziei, że Anko wróci pamięć z czasów jej pobytu u Orochimaru. Misja miała na celu eskortę statków, które pływały pomiędzy wyspami tworzącymi Kraj Morza. Anko stopniowo zaczęła przypominać sobie przeszłość. Udało jej się dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym przetrzymywał ją Orochimaru. Po misji, wróciła jej pamięć i była zadowolona z faktu, że to ona sama postanowiła opuścić Orochimaru, a nie on ją zostawił, jak myślała na początku. Część II Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki W anime, Anko była obecna podczas pogrzebu Asumy Sarutobiego. Misja Pogoni za Itachim W anime, zaraz po wchłonięciu przez Sasuke Orochimaru, okazało się, że Anko była na misji wraz z Mozuku i Iwashim Tatami. Ktoś za nią rzucił kunaia i trafił w białego węża. Anko wiedząc, że jest to symbol Orochimaru, zakryła swoją Przeklętą Pieczęć dłonią i spojrzała złowrogo w niebo. Ponadto była pokazana we wspomnieniach Orochimaru. Jej nauczyciel obiecał że nauczy ją "sztuki nieśmiertelności", co Anko przyjęła z entuzjazmem. Atak Paina Tuż przed atakiem Paina, Anko wraz z Saiem i Yamato zostali wysłani na misje, mającą na celu odnalezienie Kabuto. Jednak zaraz po odkryciu jego lokalizacji, Yamato ich przeprosił i oświadczył, że musi natychmiast wracać do wioski. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Mimo iż Sai i Yamato wrócili już do Konohy, Anko nadal śledziła Kabuto Yakushiego. Danzō Shimura rozkazał członkom Korzenia, Dajimu, Tera i Terai, śledzić Anko i dopaść Kabuto przed nią. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie thumb|180px|Anko i jej drużyna w pościgu za Kabuto Gdy Anko śledziła Kabuto wraz ze swoim zespołem, natknęli się na trzech martwych ninja z Takigakure. Domyśliła się, że zrobił to Kabuto jednak nie wiedziała dlaczego pozostawia po sobie, aż tak wyraźne ślady. Mogła to być pułapka, jednak zespół postanowił kontynuować poszukiwania. Anko kazała Tokumie Hyūga użyć Byakugana i sprawdzić co się dzieje. Była zszokowana faktem iż Kabuto postanowił przyłączyć się do Madary. Anko zastanawiała się czy przypadkiem Kabuto specjalnie zostawił ślad, który mógł ich zaprowadzić do kryjówki Madary. Postanowiła natychmiast powiadomić o tym Konohę. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|180px|Anko ściera się z Kabuto Anko i jej drużyna kontynuowali monitorowanie Cmentarza Gór. Gdy Tokuma zawiadamia o nadzwyczajnej aktywności, Anko otrzymuje raport od Muty Aburamy o tysiącach żywych istot poruszających się pod ziemią. Gdy staje się jasne, że Akatsuki gromadzi siły na wojnę, Anko karze drużynie nawiązać kontakt ze Zjednoczonymi Siłami Shinobi, w czasie gdy ona wyrusza za Kabuto. Próbuje zaczaić się na Kabuto i atakuje go, jednak zostaje szybko pokonana. Pomimo rozkazu Tobiego, aby zabić Anko, Kabuto przetrzymał ją w stanie śpiączki, aby móc wyssać z niej śladowe ilości czakry Orochimaru do ulepszenia kontroli nad ożywionymi shinobi. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|right|180px|Przeklęta Pieczęć Anko wykorzystana do wskrzeszenia Orochimaru W czasie całej walki pomiędzy Kabuto a rodzeństwem Uchiha, Sasuke i Itachim, ciało Anko pozostało nienaruszone na podłożu jaskini. Gdy Kabuto został pokonany, a Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata uwolnione, do jaskini przychodzą Suigetsu Hōzuki i Jūgo, którzy zauważają Anko, zawiadamiając resztę. Jūgo podnosi ciało Anko, powodując Sasuke, iż zauważył przeklętą pieczęć na jej karku. Sasuke oznajmił, że ma zamiar porozmawiać Orochimaru, gdyż przeklęta pieczęć zawierała fragment umysłu stwórcy, patrząc na wydarzenia z ciała Anko. Kiedy Sasuke użył Złej Metody Uwalniania do przywrócenia Orochimaru, pieczęć Anko została zdjęta w czasie całego procesu. Mitarashi wciąż nieprzytomna. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Widziana jest na pogrzebie poległych shinobi. Gry wideo Ciekawostki *"Anko" (餡子) pochodzi od nazwy pasty ze słodkiej czerwonej fasoli używanej w Japonii do słodyczy takich jak dango, a jej nazwisko pochodzi od syropu mitarashi, który zazwyczaj jest serwowany właśnie z dango. *W jednym z wywiadów, Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, że Anko jest jego ulubioną żeńską postacią ze względu na jej "relacje z Orochimaru". *Według datebooków: ** Jej hobby to prowadzenie ceremonii picia herbaty. ** Anko chciałaby walczyć z Orochimaru. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Anko są zupa ze słodkiej fasoli i dango podczas, gdy nie przepada za pikantnymi potrawami. ** Jej ulubionymi wyrażeniem jest: . ** Anko ukończyła 647 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 72 rangi D, 86 rangi C, 398 rangi B, 89 rangi A i 2 rangi S. * W anime, odpowiedniczka Anko w śnie Mugen Tsukuyomi, była członkinią Korzenia i jedną z jego najlepszych członków, wraz z Yūgao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkō i Saiem. Nosiła połączenie własnych ubrań ze standardowym uniformem ANBU, włączając w to czarny płaszcz z kapturem i asymetryczną czarno-białą maskę. Cytaty * (Do Naruto) * (Do Orochimaru) en:Anko Mitarashi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia